


Прирожденные охотники

by Lahaine



Category: Grimm (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothers, Gen, Humor, Hunters, Pack Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ Teen Wolf + Grimm (ссылки на оба канона): Ник и Стайлз родные братья (мама-гримм такая мама-гримм, бросила обоих в детстве с отцами). Ник, в преддверии того, что Стайлзу скоро исполнится восемнадцать и он, вероятнее всего, станет гриммом, решает приехать и рассказать брату о существах, охотниках и прочей полезной ерунде. Приезжает и видит, что ребенок и сам продвинутый, с оборотнями общается...</p><p>Апд: 2 часть из драббла-продолжения истории.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Прирожденные охотники

**Author's Note:**

> Маленькая юмористичная зарисовка на тему. Тема просто нуждается в развитии, особенно Крис/Ник и Стайлз, который будет еще более впечатляющим Гриммом, чем старший брат.

\- Я такое только у прадеда в подвале видел, - с неподдельным уважением произносит Крис, глядя на зазубренный кинжал.  
\- В прошлому году пригодилась, когда у побережья завелась крабо-акула, - так беззастенчиво хвастается Ник, что вроде и не хвастается, а, правда, тяжело вздыхает.  
И как они только провезли это в самолете без проблем? Гримм смеется и списывает все на "особую уличную магию".  
\- Насыщенная жизнь у вас.. на поберьжье.  
\- Да, бывает время от времени. Вот на следующей неделе шабаш ведьмовской собирается, приезжай в гости - посмотришь.  
Старший брат Стайлза оказывается совсем не таким, как все его представляли. Для начала он - Гримм, что сильно напрягает стаю в первый момент. Крис тоже нервничает - Гриммы вроде как высшая каста, сильные, к их мнению будут прислушиваться все. Ардженты и так балансируют на краю изгнания-уничтожения за свое лояльное отношение к отдельно взятым пушистым зверькам.  
Ник заезжает за Стайлзом, когда они все тренируются на заднем дворе: Крис учит детей стрелять из лука. Гримм смотрит на Дерека, потом переводит взгляд на Скотта, вскидывает бровь:  
\- Что ж, кажется, мне не понадобится ничего объяснять.  
\- Ник, - Стайлз в следующее мгновение повисает у него на шее, - я так соскучился! А ты совсем не звонишь! И почти не отвечаешь на мои смс!  
Братья обнимаются.  
\- Ник, это Скотт, ты его помнишь, а это Дерек, он...  
\- Альфа, я полагаю, - Гримм фыркает и протягивает руку: - Ник Буркхард, старший брат Дженима.  
И он снова переворачивает все представления о себе. С Гриммом приезжает его собственный "волк" (не простой, а Потрошитель, а они - на секундочку -людоеды), а с "волком" - "лисичка". Ник называет их своими друзьями. Крис задумывается, сошел ли с ума только он или в мире что-то неотвратимо изменяется и он на оказался на передовой.  
Ник во время своего визита собирался осторожно рассказать Стайлзу о существах, но так как, собственно, стадии "да ладно, ты что-то выпил?", "паника и ужас" и "и как с этим жить" они вычеркнули за пару секунд, он неохотно делится рассказами из жизни Гриммов. Ник, в отличие от младшего брата, по природе весьма молчалив и слова из него надо вытягивать клещами.  
\- Стайлз станет таким, как ты? - интересуется Крис, когда представляется возможность для разговора "между нами охотниками" за пивом.  
\- Да, мать уверена, что да. И ты сам его видел, он единственный человек в стае оборотней. Альфа не понимает, насколько это странно, а дело же не в том, что люди слишком уязвимы для стаи, дело в том, что обычному человеку бы стало невыносимо находится в таком окружении, - у Ника весьма живая мимика и он и улыбается, и хмурится одновременно. Гордится братом.  
\- Ваша мать вроде же умерла?  
\- Я тоже так думал до недавнего времени, но, видишь ли, она просто имеет привычку бросать своих детей. Гриммы, увы, не такие верные и семейственные, как существа.  
\- Но не ты, - Крис заметил его теплое отношение к брату.  
\- В семье не без белой вороны.  
\- Будешь обучать Стайлза?  
\- Когда почувствует, что нужно, он сам приедет. Я не оставлю его с топором в руке и без единой мысли о том, что происходит. Я в тот момент жизни решил, что рехнулся, если честно.  
Ник отпивает еще глоток пива и продолжает:  
\- А ты приезжай, я не шучу, как раз выводок вендиго в лесу уродится. Без шуток, это надо видеть.  
Крис многозначительно кивает, понятия не имея, как выглят малыши вендиго и не уверен, что хочет знать.  
\- Я не представлял, что Гриммы бывают такими... не агрессивными, то есть...  
\- Нет, Крис, ты прав, взять хотя бы мою мать и тетю, мать чуть Монро не убила. Но мы же не в каменном веке и охоту на ведьм, спасибо всем богам, запретили. Тебе не кажется, что пора что-то менять?  
Скотт перескакивает через них, а за ним - Монро. Стайлз останавливается на ступеньках и весело поясняет:  
\- Решили узнать, кто бегает быстрее: оборотни или потрошители. Я бы поставил десятку на Монро, вы как?  
\- А я на Скотта, - Эллисон хлопает в ладоши и кричит что-то подбадривающее.  
\- Начинает казаться, что пора, - соглашается Крис, отвечая на предыдущий вопрос.  
Стайлза лучше начать тренировать прямо завтра. Гримм в стае оборотней! Он хочет посмотреть на лица знакомых охотников! Хейлы им и так поперек горла стоят. Странные времена наступают, другие.  
\- Милая, ты не хочешь слетать в Портланд на шабаш? В качестве общеобразовательной программы для охотников, конечно.  
\- Я подумаю, - Эллисон кивает и обращает взгляд обратно к лесу.  
\- Я хочу! - тут же встревает Стайлз. Он неугомонный, в самом деле. - А ведьмы красивые, Ник?  
\- Весьма, но, если ты поцелуешь одну и хоть капля твоей крови попадет ей в рот, она превратится в человека. В нашей крови есть что-то блокирующие магию существ. Ведьмы не радуются, когда такое происходит. Поверь опыту старших: женщина может перестать быть ведьмой, но стервой быть не перестанет.  
Стайлз переваривает услышанное, когда Айзек зовет всех ужинать.  
\- Эй, все остынет. Мы с Розали зря что ли два часа потратили!?  
\- А если поцеловать оборотня? - наконец выдает Стайлз итог своих глубоких размышлений. Крис, правда, не хочет даже догадываться, из-за кого он уточняет.  
\- Я не пробовал, - Ник заговорщически улыбается и охотник замечает их удивительное сходство в этот момент. Кто-то в юности тоже был редкой занозой. - Вот и узнаешь.  
Гримм поднимается и направляется в дом:  
\- Ник, но это же должно быть в одной из твоих книжек, Ниииик!


	2. Безобидные хищники

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Внезапно написала драббл-продолжение или немного о том, какой Стайлз Гримм  
> Крис, Стайлз, Айзек

У Стайлза мягкая доверчивая улыбка. Он трогательный и немного чудаковатый, как говорит Эллисон. Эллисон нравится заниматься с ним, она, кажется, воспринимает его, как собственного протеже. Эрике нравится валять его в траве, Скотту – шутливо толкать в спину, Айзеку – стискивать в объятиях. Стайлз что-то вроде талисмана, поэтому все в стае неосознанно хотят прикоснуться к нему, потискать, как плюшевого медвежонка.  
Им можно.  
Крис не обманывается: он воспитал много охотников, он видит характер. Доверчивая улыбка отвлекает внимание, но взгляд стальной, цепкий, – вот такой он, Стайлз, он станет Гриммом, он уже Гримм. Кровь не вода, не только волки это понимают.  
Они едут за оперением для стрел на край штата. Айзеку нравятся путешествия, поэтому Стайлз упрашивает Криса взять его с собой. Это неплохо, парень болтает всю дорогу, Стайлз рассказывает ему что-то про экзамены и они смеются. Крис задерживается в магазине чуть дольше, поэтому, когда он выходит, то видит, как над Айзеком едва ли не нависает незнакомая женщина, прижимая его к машине.  
\- Я не обижу тебя…  
\- Отойди от него, - тихо говорит Стайлз, приближаясь к ним медленно.  
\- Ты можешь присоединиться к нам, сладкий, твой Альфа не обратил тебя, но я это исправлю, - ее глаза вспыхивают красным и она проводит по щеке Стайлза внешней стороной ладони.  
\- Руки убери, - так же тихо повторяет он. Стайлз умеет быть очень тихим, когда злится.  
\- А то что, ты поцарапаешь меня, малыш?  
За долю секунды они меняются местами. Волчица кричит от боли, но Стайлз крепко держит неестественно согнутую, явно сломанную руку у нее за спиной. Подсечкой сбивает ее с ног (Крис проникается гордостью – сам учил) и ударяет головой о внедорожник так, что остается вмятина.  
\- Никто, кроме моей стаи, не может прикасаться ко мне или к Айзеку без разрешения. Ясно?  
\- Кто ты? – сломанная рука сильно охлождает ее пыл.  
\- Гримм.  
\- Гриммы не бывают в стае!  
\- Привыкай, мы живем в дивном новом мире! – Стайлз улыбается так доверчиво и открыто, как только может. Протягивает руку Айзеку:  
\- Поехали. Хочу успеть за мороженным. 

Крис почти незаметно хлопает его по плечу, когда они садятся в машину. Почти.  
Самые опасные хищники умеют казаться безобидными.


End file.
